Back to what we were
by Flamesprite
Summary: What happens when the director and Gibbs have a fight and the Team is just done with it and take fate into ther own hands? In later chapters JGibbs
1. Chapter 1

_**Back to what we were!**_

**_This charakters do not belong to my. I didn't make any money with them. lalala _**

**__**

_**--------------------------------------------------NCIS--------------------------------------------------------**_

_I_t was another boring day that Tony spent with tipping reports. As he looked around the office he saw that Ziva and McGee where doing the same as he was. Thier boss was doing some tipping of his own. Tony slowly got up. „ Where do you think you're going?" „ I'm going to the head boss." „ Well than hurry up the director wants those reports today" „ Yeah boss!"

5 minuts after Tony left the phone on Gibbs desk rang. „ Gibbs." „Special agent Gibbs the director want to see you now." „ I'm on my way," He said. He slowly got up. „ What dose she wants now," he thourgt. Because for once none of his team was missing and all were doing there work." I'll be right back," he told Ziva and McGee as he slowly made his way up the stairs to the director office.

After that it was very quiet till Tony cam back and asked where Gibbs had gone of to Ziva told him that the director had wanted to see him. „ I wonder what she wants now?" Ziva gave him a angry look that told him that she was still friend's with the director. „ I'm just saying that when the director call's it mean's we're in trouble but this time one of us did anything to make her angry. We are all here and doing our work none is missing and everything is fine for once!" „ Well maby she just wants to talk to Gibbs about the case we just had." MeGee said. „ Well probie maby she just wants to talk my ass come on now how is going to belive that?" „ I'm! now get back to work bevor **_I shot you DiNozzo_**!" Ziva almost yelled. „ Okay, Okay don't have to yell you know i can hear just fine." Tony shot back at her. And so thie got back to.

_**--------------------------------------------------------Ncis------------------------------------------------- **_

Hope you enjoy this first chapter please R&R thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter. Please don't be made at me if there is some wrong spelling the splling check wont work so I'm really sorry. But I hope you still going to review it!

* * *

Director Jenny Shepard sat in her Office reiding reports wehn the Doors flew open and reviled her best Agent. "Why do you always do that?" she asked him.

" Do what Jen"

"You know what I mean."

"Oh, you mean the door's."

"Yes. The door's"

It's dramatic." He said with a grin. She rolled her eyes.

"So what did you want from me?" he asked after he sat down in the chair on the ather side of her desked. "Can't I just sit down and enjoy a littel chat with me old partner?" She siad with a grin. "Well that depens on what you want to talk about."

" How about we start with why you didn't follow me orders?"

"Here we go again" he thourgt.

"Don't know what you're talking about Jen."

"Don't play dum on my Jethro you know exacly what I'm talking about."

" Jen why are you tortre both of us? You should know I'm not going to tell you why I do the Think's I do." he said. For just one second she didn't know how too answer. And in that one second he saw his way to escap bevor she was ofer her shock and he made a quiek exit or so the thourt.

Just as he made his way down the stairs he heard her schout: "Special Agent Gibbs get back here now!"

The wjhole office looked up as they herad ther Boss shout and stopt what they were doing to see what wuold happen next.

" Yes. Director Shepard how can I help you?"

„ Oh, don't you _**director- Shepard- how- can- I -help -you**_ me Gibbs and don't ever walk out of me office again unless I tell you too unterstand?"

" Yes, madam director I unterstand that but if you don't mind I need to get back to work."

" Yes, I do mind! We were not done yet!" she shouted

As he walked back to his desked. " Well director if I remember correcly you wanted this reports be the end of the day."

Jen just stood at the top of the stairs and if she just rememberd where she was. She looked around and yelled at everyone.

" Get back to work now!"

Everyone was back to work in one second as if they didn't just see that fight that had just taken place in front of everyones eye's.

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed it so please review all kind of reviews if good or bad please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to update but school was hell the last few weeks so sorry again but now here is the 3 chapter. enjoy!

* * *

_**It had been a few days since the big fight between Gibbs and director Shepard but it hadn't cooled down a bit between them. They just seem to by fighting all the Time now it was like it made them feel better but in reality it made them feel guilty for yelling and screaming at each another but both wouldn't give in and so it went on and on.**_

_**1. WEEK LATER**_

_****_

_****_

_****_

Tony, Ziva, McGee and everybody around looked up from their work as they heard the director's office doors being slammed jet again. Everyone tried too look busy as a mad looking Gibbs came down the stairs.

"Get you're gear, _**now**_!" he said with so much force the Team was scared to ask were they were going and after looking at one other they decide against asking. Just as they made their way to the elevator the door's opened and out stepped Ducky.

"Good Morning" he greeted them all. "Morning Ducky" they all said all but Gibbs. He just looked grumpy at the ME. "Well, I'm better of." Ducky said as he pointed at the director's office doors as Gibbs wasn't looking and the Team nod their heads.

"_**Move it**_! "

"Yes, boss".

Once they were gone Ducky made his way up to the director's office.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took s long to update

and now enjoy!

* * *

Ducky heard a muffled come in from the director after he had knocked and waited for a few seconds.

"How can I help you today Ducky?" the director asked as if she didn't already know why he was here because he had come to her office every day since that big fight with Gibbs.

"Jenny, why do you ask every time I come here?"

"Ducky why do you do this I mean I'm the director and I have to handle much more difficult choices every day but why is this so hard?"

"Because you still love him and it is not going away like you would like it to because true love happens maybe twice in a Lifetime..."

"Wait I was told it only happens once not twice."

"Well I guess they didn't know Jethro then." He said with a small smile.

"I guess they didn't. But why me I mean what did I do?"

"You didn't do a anything but like I said you should not be sitting here and pitting your self if the man you love is sitting right in front of you jenny."

"Ducky I can't have this kind of feelings for him it is just not right!"

"Answer just one question for me here: Why?"

"I… I… just can't it is wrong for the director of NCIS to be in love with someone that works for her!"

"Jenny I don't think it is wrong for you to love someone even if they work for you."

"But…"

"Ah.., let me finish here" he said as she started to protest. "You think too much you think that everyone is going to judge you and they will but you should not care if they do because if you really love him it won't matter if anybody is judging you cause you won't notice it1" he finished. Director Jennifer Shepard was in tears and could only stand up and huge the older man and say:

"Thank you so much Ducky."

"Anytime Jen anytime you just have to ask okay?"

She nods her head slowly and wiped the tears away.

_**What they didn't know was that somebody less in the same building wanted to talk about the same to just that man.**_

****

****

****

* * *

Please R&R good or bad! Well, Good would make me fell so much better about myself but that is up to you! 


	5. beta add

_**Hey I'm looking for a Beta so if anyone is interested please say so when you are review the next Chapter! **_

_**Thank you **_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey!! I am so sorry that I toke so long to update I so forgot about this story and I was busy with my new storys so I'm really sorry.

* * *

Even if the sounds were muffled, because of the thick office door and that it was on a different floor everyone was able to hear the words that were yelled.

"YOU HAVE DISOBEYD THE CHAIN OF COMMAND TOO OFTEN!!"

"WHAT!? I SAVED THAT BOY!"

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT BUT YOU WENT IN THERE WITH OUT BACK UP, WITH OUT YOUR TEAM! DO YOU HAVE SOME KIND OF DEATH WHISH???"

"NO! I'M JUST TRYING TO GET MY WORK DONE!" That was the last thing they heard for a while till they all heard a door being slammed shut.

"Call if anything happens" Gibbs said to his Team on the way out. As soon as the elevator doors closed McGee began to speak.

"Wow that must have been one of the worst ones in the last month or so."

"It was the worst one ever. Soon they'll need a box ring or something." Tony said

"I've had it with those to fighting over everything" Ziva said already in a bad mood again.

"I know, but what are you going to do I mean you can't just tell them to stop. You'll be out of work so fast you won't even have time to finish saying it!"

"No we can't but I have the perfect plan" Tony answered with a smile on his face. "Call Abby and Ducky Probie we'll need their help for this.

"Okay" McGee said already on the Phone.

Ziva stood from her desk and walked over to Tony's.

"What are you up to DiNozzo?"

"You'll see. It will bring back the good mood back to this place that's all you need to know."

"I just hope you're not planning our funeral."

"You don't trust me one bit do you?"

"No, but you trust me."

"Says the women who almost killed us on her first day."

"You're not going to let it go are you?"

"Nope!" Tony said with a big smile on his face. He look's kind of handsome, wow back up were did that come from? Ziva thought.

"Abby and Ducky will be here in a minute" McGee said to the two agents starring into the eyes of the other.

"Did I miss something?" McGee asked a bit confused. That brought the two back to reality and both blushed.

"Ah, no" Tony said before Ziva could say anything.

* * *

I hope you like it tell me so! All you got to do is push that littel button on the left:-)


End file.
